


small things

by bluecalicocat



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha centric in short, Alternate Universe, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan-centric, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jisung is an elf, Living Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seo Changbin-centric, chan has nine fingers for no reason, changbin is a dwarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecalicocat/pseuds/bluecalicocat
Summary: a dwarf, an elf and a human move into an apartment in seoul together. what could possibly go wrong? lots of things, apparently."who the fuck decided that we should keep the cereal on the top shelf?""aww, the dwarf can't reach the top shelf?" jisung teases."you are two centimeters taller than me", changbin says in a cold tone. "you have no right to talk."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 225





	small things

**Author's Note:**

> just fyi, they're physically the same as irl, except jisung has blue eyes and chan only has nine fingers (he's missing a pinky on his left hand). but other than that, they're the same, so none of them are taller or shorter than normal. just the eye color and the missing pinky :)

chan isn't sure what went through his mind when he agreed to this. how sleep-deprived do you have to be to think that _this_ is a good idea? he already knows it's gonna lead to arguments, headaches, cultural crocks, maybe a fire or two...

the worst part of it all is that he doesn't even regret it. not a single bit. not even as he sees how changbin glares threateningly at the oven, or when he notices that jisung has left every single window in the entire apartment open. chan simply closes them all with a fond smile on his face before returning to the living room, to find the other two struggling with a couch and hurrying over to help them.

a human rooming with an elf and a dwarf? yeah, there's going to be arguments and just a mess in general, but at the same time, that's them. that's nothing more than chan rooming with changbin and jisung. because despite whatever arguments may arise, there will also be hugs, and jokes, and silly pranks and late night conversations and a lot of love.

the other two have already complained about the air and the noise here about a million times. chan hopes that, with time, they might grow fonder of the city. personally, he prefers these fumes over the stale air inside the mines, where the three of them had spent a few months with changbin's family. he also likes that he won't wake up to the sounds of birds chirping at 7 am, which is way too early to be awake, and also exactly what used to happen when they were staying with the elves in malaysia. jisung loves that, the same way changbin loves the mines.

chan watches the pair move the couch a few inches to the left and hopes that they can find a little bit of love for the human world after this, too.

-

"sung!" changbin calls out. "sung! sung! ji!"

jisung is sitting on the couch reading, and surely must hear changbin call considering he's standing in the doorway not even five meters away, but still doesn't look up. the dwarf huffs in annoyance and glances at the window again.

"sung!" he tries one more time. " _ji_."

"it's jisung, not sungji", the elf finally mutters, not looking away from his book. changbin completely ignores his word in favor of sharing what he came here to say, almost bouncing in place as he keeps glancing at the window.

"but look, it's snowing! let's go out and make snow angels!"

jisung turns away from his book at this and shoots the other boy a confused look.

"what's a snow angel?"

now it's changbin's turn to be confused.

"you've never heard of a snow angel?"

"i know what snow is, and i know what angels are", jisung says, sounding almost offended. he closes the book in his lap. "i just don't see how you would put those two things together."

this is incomprehensible to changbin. he knows that jisung grew up with other elves in malaysia, but surely he must have heard about snow angels at some point? unless snow angels aren't a thing in elven culture. that's also a possibility.

the confusion on jisung's face seems genuine, so changbin assumes that it'll be his responsibility to introduce the younger to this part of human culture. he can't let jisung live in ignorance like this.

"chan hyung!" he yells, turning slightly away from jisung as he shouts for their human friend. "jisung doesn't know what snow angels are!"

despite being annoyed with not knowing what's going on, jisung looks the tiniest bit excited at the prospect of learning something new about human culture, even if he still has no idea what exactly he's supposed to be learning.

chan steps into the room moments later, looking between the pair. changbin is grinning mischievously at him, while jisung has taken to sitting on his hands as he waits for them to do whatever it is they're supposed to do. the oldest laughs a little at the sight of them.

"you really don't know?" chan asks, directing the question at jisung. the boy shakes his head.

"this is a national emergency. ji, come on, we're going outside right now and making some. it's our duty as your hyungs to educate today's youth", changbin says. if chan agrees, he doesn't say it out loud, but at least he follows when changbin pulls their youngest up from the couch and starts dragging him toward the hallway to get ready for going out.

-

once they're all properly bundled up, they head outside and start searching for the perfect spot. that ends up being under a tree in the park on the other side of the road from their apartment, a place that would be nice to have picnics in the summer, but will be a great spot for snow activities in the current season.

jisung skips ahead of them, reaching the spot first and having to wait for the other two to get there at their much calmer pace. then, he stands there and waits for them to tell him what to do.

"lie down on your back", chan instructs.

jisung does as told surprisingly fast, then looks at them expectantly.

"now what?"

"you put your arms out to the sides and wave them up and down against the ground, so that the imprint on the snow looks like an angel!" changbin explains, not noticing how jisung's brows slowly furrow as he understands the concept.

"but i don't sink", he says.

the other two look at him in confusion.

"i don't sink", he repeats. "in the snow. there's no imprint."

they then look at the snow where he's laying. chan slaps a hand against his forehead and groans.

"of course you don't, you're an elf", he says. "elves are too light. they don't sink in the snow."

changbin looks between them, and then starts laughing. jisung pouts at him from where he's still laying on the snow-covered ground.

"stop laughing!" he whines. "it's not my fault the snow is so dense!"

"the snow isn't the problem here, ji", changbin comments in between giggles. jisung sits up at this, and before changbin has time to react, the younger has grabbed a handful of snow and pressed it together into a ball. the dwarf doesn't have time to move away before jisung is throwing it at him, hitting the boy square in the chest.

"oh no..." chan mutters, though there's a smile on his face as he says it.

before he can say anything else, changbin's snowball misses its target and hits the side of chan's neck instead, parts of it falling down the neck of his shirt and under his jacket. the other two freeze as they watch the smile fall from the human's face. they both seem to stop breathing as they wait for his reaction.

"jisung", chan says in a strained voice. "let's take binnie down, yeah?"

the boy grins and jumps to his feet to the sound of changbin's shouts of "that's two against one! unfair!"

needless to say, not many snow angels are made that afternoon, unless you count the three snow-covered boys who return to their apartment around an hour later with rosy cheeks and bright smiles on their faces. all in all, their winter adventure is a great success.

-

when chan comes home after a long day of producing in the studio, he hopes for a few hours of chilling before going to bed, hopefully with his two boyfriends by his side. what he doesn't want is to be hit with a cloud of smoke the moment he opens the front door, a cloud that has him coughing and waving a hand in front of his face to try and clear the air a little, unable to see past the opening to the kitchen.

"hyung!" he hears a shout coming from inside, and chan makes his way toward the voice.

"what the fuck happened here?" chan questions as the kitchen comes into view, and he sees changbin waving smoke from the open oven. his concern increases when he sees the other alone. "what did you do? where's jisung?"

neither of his boyfriends should be trusted in the kitchen, but if chan had to chose, he would pick jisung as the most trustworthy (or maybe the least untrustworthy) any day of the week. not that he's much better than changbin, but at least he doesn't usually set things on fire.

"i was making bread", changbin replies as chan walks past him and toward the window, opening it to get some of the smoke out. he gestures for changbin to do the same in the living room, and the dwarf hurriedly obliges. they're lucky the fire alarm didn't go off. the rest of their apartment complex would surely have hated them, had that happened.

"i hereby declare this oven my archenemy", changbin announces when he returns again. with the way he's glaring at the appliance, one could think he's actually serious about what he's saying. all things considered, he might be.

"the oven?" chan repeats distractedly, still focused on getting the smoke out. "it's not the oven's fault, you know."

"then who's fault is it?"

chan turns his eyes to changbin, and the dwarf seems to shrink under his gaze, the older getting his point across perfectly without even having to open his mouth.

"okay, i'm sorry, it won't happen again. pinky promise", changbin says. the glare chan sends him this time is scalding.

"seo changbin."

that's when it hits changbin why that might sound rude to his hyung, and he hurries to backtrack.

"oh shit, no, i didn't mean it like that!"

chan takes a step closer, still staring threateningly at the younger.

"you know i lost a finger!"

"hyung i'm so sorry, i wasn't trying to tease you, promise!"

it's been around four months since chan lost the pinky on his left hand back when they were in the mines, but somehow changbin still manages to forget about that ever happening. he's not sure how he keeps doing that, considering how pissed chan gets whenever he asks for pinky promises. it's definitely a habit he should get rid of.

changbin has never been as glad for jisung as he is in that moment, because before chan can get any closer, the front door opens, and a loud voice exclaims,

"woah, it smells like failure in here!"

chan rolls his eyes at the exclamation as jisung effectively takes the attention off changbin, and the dwarf internally sighs in relief.

"where have you been, leaf boy?" chan turns toward the doorway as jisung appears, glancing at their open oven with curiosity. the leaf boy in question turns his eyes to chan and grins.

"meeting up with a friend", he answers vaguely. whenever jisung has that look on his face, it's never a good sign.

"oh no", chan says with no real fear in his voice. changbin thinks that's wrong, and he definitely should be afraid when jisung is grinning like this. "it's that other elven boy, isn't it? your twin, or whatever it is you always call him?"

jisung ignores his question.

"why does it look like binnie hyung is a disaster gay who can't even handle basic kitchen appliances? i was joking about the failure part, but it really does smell weird in here."

"as if you're any better!" changbin exclaims before chan has the chance to respond.

"i've only ever burned food, not the whole damn apartment!"

"i didn't burn the apartment! there was barely any smoke..."

"okay", chan interrupts, not letting them get any further. "we've established that you're both disasters in the kitchen. let's just get takeout tonight, yeah?"

"i want spring rolls", jisung says quickly.

of course, the two of them can never agree on anything.

"pizza", changbin says. chan isn't sure if the dwarf really wants pizza, of if he's just looking to start another argument with the younger boy.

"no, spring rolls!"

"pizza."

"spring rolls."

"pizza."

chan sighs. he loves the both of them, he really does, but in times like these, he questions why.

"pizza with spring rolls on", jisung tries to compromise. changbin stares at him for several moments, then his face splits into a grin.

"spring rolls with pizza flavor."

chan nearly laughs out loud at their antics as he's reminded that this is exactly the reason why he loves them. he may not be the type of person who shows his appreciation by arguing, but he's come to learn that sometimes, that's what changbin and jisung do, and it's actually kind of endearing. at least it is when they manage to come to some sort of compromise, which they do most of the time.

and if they don't, chan is more than willing to be the mediator.

"or we could just order from two different places", he suggest. two pairs of eyes turn to him, and he shrugs. "that's also an option."

"monkey brain: order either pizza or spring rolls", jisung says. chan is almost certain that this is the start of some meme, and he regrets introducing these two to the meme culture.

"small brain: get both", changbin continues.

"big brain: order pizza with spring rolls on it."

"galaxy brain: buy spring rolls with pizza flavor."

they both start laughing as chan shakes his head, but he can't deny that he's fond of these idiots. a shame, really, considering they don't even know how to operate an oven.

he supposes he only has himself to blame for falling for these dumbasses.

-

"who the fuck decided that we should keep the cereal on the top shelf?" changbin grumbles.

it's early in the morning, and admittedly not changbin's ideal time of the day. jisung is inclined to disagree. the elf, who hears him from where he's been chilling in the living room, grins and stands up to head into the kitchen. he can't possibly miss out on a prime opportunity to annoy changbin, especially not this early in the day.

"aww, the dwarf can't reach the top shelf?" he teases, loud enough to be sure the other hears it.

when he enters the kitchen, he sees changbin glaring at him from where he's standing beneath an open cabinet. true to his words, the pack of cereal is standing on the highest one. there's no way either of them will be able to reach it without climbing on something.

"you are two centimeters taller than me", changbin says in a cold tone. "you have no right to talk."

jisung smirks and backs up to jump onto the counter. he lands nimbly, barely making any noise as he does, and sees how changbin rolls his eyes at this.

"you're not a fucking cat, stop jumping on things."

changbin's words fall on deaf ears as jisung simply continues toward the open cabinet, reaching up for the pack of cereal. he loves sitting on countertops and the only reason he doesn't do it constantly is because chan doesn't want him to, but chan isn't here right now. changbin has never cared much about where you should or shouldn't walk, so jisung sees no reason to stay on the floor when he doesn't have to.

either way. he reaches the cereal easily from this new vantage point, barely resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at changbin as he hands it over to the dwarf.

"annoying little shit", changbin mumbles as he accepts it. jisung winks and blows a kiss in return, causing the older to grimace. "disgusting." he pauses for a moment. "do it again."

jisung grins, and then blows him another kiss.

"disgusting", changbin repeats, but his words have no effect on jisung's bright smile. the older can pretend all he want, but it's no secret he's fond of the elf, no matter how hard he tries to act like he isn't. they call each other boyfriends, after all.

"you love me", jisung says, still not making any moves to get down from the counter. changbin glances at him and sighs.

"sadly, you're right. oh god, what would my parents think..."

"hey! your parents thought i was a delight to have around!" jisung says, pretending to be offended. his expression is oddly convincing.

changbin makes an 'o' shape with his mouth, having entirely forgotten that jisung has met his parents already. chan has, too, even if changbin didn't introduce them as his boyfriends back then. their relationship was still too new at that point. not that he thinks introducing his one human and one elf boyfriend to his parents would be a good idea at any point in their relationship. definitely not.

"i think their exact words were _'you've been surprisingly nice for an elf'_ ", changbin eventually comments. "i'm not sure that's the highest praise."

"coming from a dwarf, i think it's the equivalent of _'oh young sir, we're so grateful to have been gifted with your godly presence, we would love to have you as our son-in-law, and you've entirely changed our minds about elves in general!'_ "

changbin is too tired to figure out a way to respond to that. in the end, he decides to ignore jisung and go have breakfast instead, now that the cereal has been reached. he hears jisung shout after him as he leaves, but doesn't acknowledge whatever the other is saying.

"it's too early", changbin yells back as he leaves the room. "i'll get back to you in an hour or two."

-

"hey ji, binnie and i thought it would be cool to have friendship bracelets."

jisung looks up to see chan standing with both hands behind his back, apparently waiting for a reaction from him. the elf smiles at him from where he's sitting on the couch.

"oh, fun!"

before jisung can say anything else, chan has jumped down next to him and is putting something cold and metallic around his wrist. the boy looks up at him with widened eyes.

"that's not a friendship bracelet", he comments slowly.

chan leans closer to his face, close enough that jisung can feel his breath on his skin, before speaking next. the younger almost goes cross-eyed trying to keep his eyes on the human's face.

"yes it is. now you can't jump out the window anymore. that's what friends do, stop each other from jumping out windows."

he then blows in jisung's face before leaning away, leaving the boy to stutter indignantly for a few moments as he tries to gather his thoughts enough to argue with this.

"wha-... i-... that's not..." he tries, glaring at chan. "i've never jumped out a window in my life!"

the only argument chan has to make is raise his eyebrows.

"okay, fine, i might have jumped out a few windows in my life, but i've never done it in an unsafe way!"

his eyebrows raise a tiny bit more.

"sure, it may not have been under the safest circumstances all the time, but the majority of them have actually been very safe!

"well", chan drawls. "now that won't be an issue anymore, because you won't be jumping out any more windows. this was binnie's idea, by the way. said he didn't want to die from a heart attack just because our boyfriend is stupid."

jisung pouts. it only lasts for about four seconds, because then, another though hits him and the pout is slowly replaced by a wide smile. chan looks down at him apprehensively. the expression on jisung's face does not bode well.

"it's not a real friendship bracelet without changbin hyung", the elf comments. that's not what chan had been expecting to hear.

he thinks it over for a moment.

"i mean... i guess you're right. how about we go find him and complete this friendship bracelet, then?"

they both grin at each other before getting up from the couch, on their way to find the third boy.

-

"i don't think this is very practical", changbin comments.

all three of them are currently cuddling together on the bed, with chan's laptop open in front of them, playing some drama that they're not paying much attention to.

changbin is right. now, all three of them are wearing the "friendship bracelet", which isn't a bracelet at all but two pairs of handcuffs. jisung, being the reason the other two came up with this in the first place, is in the middle and is stuck to the other boys on both sides. at least chan and changbin each have one arm free.

"you're a dwarf", jisung says, and changbin turns his face to the younger with a confused expression.

"yeah? what does that have to do with what i just said?"

"oh, sorry." jisung doesn't sound sorry in the slightest. "i thought we were just pointing out really obvious things. this isn't very practical, you're a dwarf, chan hyung's a dumbass..."

"hey!" chan hits jisung's arm, causing changbin to grin and jisung to let out a low yell. "but yeah, you're right. how dumb do you have to be to think that dating a dwarf and an elf at the same time is a good idea?"

the other two exchange a look.

"the same type of dumb you have to be to think it's a good idea to date a human and an elf at the same time", changbin retorts. "you're both dumb, which makes me dumb for associating with you."

"hang on, i'm not dumb", chan tries to protest. jisung laughs, and chan can feel the movement against his left side.

"chan hyung", he gets out between laughs. "just because you're smarter than us about human stuff doesn't mean you're actually smarter than us. we all think we're the smartest person here, because we all measure smartness differently. elves, dwarves and humans don't value the same type of knowledge."

chan stares at them both.

"ohmygod, we're just three dumbasses."

the realization comes a few months too late, but that doesn't make it any less true. both changbin and jisung simply shrug at this, leading chan to believe that this must be something they have known for quite a while. he can't believe they never told him.

"isn't that why we work so well together?" changbin asks, turning his face toward the screen again as he talks. "we're all good at what the others lack. so when you put all three of us together, we're good at everything."

"not exactly", jisung says. "we're not good at avoiding chaos. or fires. and just because chan hyung is the only one who can operate an oven doesn't mean he's actually good at cooking."

chan glances at the time.

"we're also exceptionally bad at going to bed at a reasonable time", he comments.

the human leans forward to shut off his computer. jisung has to hold his arm forward to help chan reach, considering they're still stuck together with the handcuffs. he doesn't do more than that, though, seemingly more than content to stay where he is, his body covering half of changbin's as he's practically laying on top of the dwarf. changbin doesn't look like he minds all that much, considering he has his free arm around jisung and is holding him in place. the handcuffs make it kind of awkward, but they're managing.

once chan has put away the computer over on the bedside table, all three of them move to get under the covers, only struggling a bit more than usual. jisung has the hardest time since he can't move either arm without bothering one of the older boys. it still works, somehow.

they settle down in silence.

it feels like it should be weird that their lives have become this entwined with each other's, all things considered, but it really isn't. it's just them. the dwarf, elf and human, living together in an apartment in seoul.

in other words, it's just chan, changbin and jisung, and despite all their differences, they couldn't be happier to have each other.

chan is about to close his eyes when he hears something that sounds suspiciously much like a wind coming from somewhere in their bedroom. the calmness leaves his body and he mentally prepares to get up again.

"ji, did you leave a window open?" he asks.

chan can't see his face, but jisung hesitates a bit too long.

"no."

well, that's a lie.

"yeah, sure. don't worry though, i'll close it." chan doesn't get further than trying to sit up before realizing that he won't be able to do it alone. jisung seems to catch on at the same time as he does.

"hyung, i'm not leaving the bed", their youngest states. he keeps both his and chan's hand under the covers, where the handcuffs are keeping them together. chan won't get to the window without bringing both his boyfriends with him.

"just leave it", he hears changbin mumble from the other side of the bed.

with a small sigh, chan lays back down. he doesn't have the energy to persuade the other two to come with him just to close a single window, nor does he feel like looking for the keys to the handcuffs so he'll be able to go alone.

besides, it's just a window. what's the worst that could happen?

(okay, so maybe the room is freezing when they wake up the next morning, but that's beside the point)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the third fic i've posted today (or it's technically not the same day cause it's past midnight now)
> 
> might go back and edit when i trust myself to actually notice mistakes (aka when it's not the middle of the night) but i hope you enjoyed this for now!


End file.
